Weapon Camouflage
with the Ice Camouflage in Black Ops Create-A-Class 2.0]] in Modern Warfare 2.]] Weapon Camouflage is a colored pattern applied to weapons to allow them to blend in to certain environments, although it is more often used for players to "show off" their Achievements in-game as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 camouflages are unlocked by Headshots. Camouflages can be applied to primary weapons in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and Call of Duty: Black Ops, costing 250 CoD Points each. Camouflages were planned to be in ''Call of Duty: World at War, but Treyarch canceled this idea to save memory, plus according to them, camouflage on most weapons did not look appealing. Types of Camouflage Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * Desert Camouflage - A camouflage based on brown and beige colors which is a default Camouflage along with woodland. * Woodland Camouflage - A camouflage based on brown and green colors A default camouflage along with desert. * Digital Camouflage - A camouflage based on gray and black colors. Get 25 headshots with your desired weapon. * Golden Camouflage - A golden camouflage. Complete all challenges for that category. example, if you want a golden AK-47, You must complete all attachment and camouflage challenges for every assault rifle. * [[Blue Tiger Camouflage] - A camouflage based on blue and black colors. 100 headshots for your desired gun. for shotguns. * Red Tiger Camouflage - A camouflage based on red and black colors. 150 headshots with your Desired gun. for shotguns. Call of Duty: World at War (cut from final game) *Reich *Siberian *Royal *Yankee *Rising Sun *Golden Camouflage - Same as in Call of Duty 4. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * White Tape Camouflage - A camouflage made out of white tape, found only in single player and Spec Ops. * Desert Camouflage - A camouflage based on brown and beige colors. * Woodland Camouflage - A camouflage based on brown and green colors. * Arctic Camouflage - A camouflage based on white and gray colors. * Digital Camouflage - A camouflage based on black and gray colors. * Urban Camouflage - A camouflage based on red, white, gray and black colors. * Blue Tiger Camouflage - A camouflage based on blue and black colors. * Red Tiger Camouflage - A camouflage based on red and black colors. * Fall Camouflage - A camouflage based on brown and black colors. Call of Duty: Black Ops All camouflages are unlocked at level 22 and available for purchase with the exception of Golden Camoflague, which is unlocked once the player reaches Prestige 14. *Dusty Camouflage - Flat, tan finish. *Ice Camouflage - Flat, white finish. *Red Camouflage - Flat, red finish. *Olive Camouflage - Flat, olive finish. *Nevada Camouflage - Similar to Desert camouflage, but less mottled. *Sahara Camouflage - Mix of Desert and Fall camouflage. *ERDL Camouflage - Camouflage consisting of green, gray, and light and dark browns. *Tiger Camouflage - Similar to Red and Blue Tiger Camouflage on Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but with Orange and Black. *Berlin Camouflage - Similar to Urban, but with olive instead of gray. *Warsaw Camouflage - Similar to Urban camouflage, but with a green/turquoise color instead of red. *Siberia Camouflage - Mix of Blue Tiger and Arctic Camouflage. *Yukon Camouflage - Similar to Arctic Camouflage. *Woodland Camouflage - Same from Modern Warfare 2. *Flora Camouflage - Similar to Woodland Camouflage. *Golden Camouflage - Same as Call of Duty 4. Gallery Blue_Tiger_Minimi.jpg|Blue Tiger on a M249 SAW in Call of Duty 4 cod4-golden-ak2.jpg|Reloading a Golden Camouflaged AK-47 in Call of Duty 4 famasx.png|Red Tiger on a FAMAS w/ ACOG Scope in Modern Warfare 2 20100702034205!ACR_Digital_Camo.jpg|Digital Camouflage on an ACR w/ Holographic Sight in Modern Warfare 2 UrbanIntervention.png|Urban Camouflage on an Intervention w/ Thermal Scope in Modern Warfare 2 Fallcamomw2.jpg|An Intervention with Fall Camouflage in Modern Warfare 2 M1014_Fall.PNG|A M1014 w/ Silencer and Fall Camouflage in Modern Warfare 2 via modding. BlackOpsFamasCammo.png|Siberia Camouflage on a FAMAS in Call of Duty: Black Ops BOUziWDL.jpg|A MAC11 with Woodland Camouflage in Black Ops. Golden MAC-11.png|A MAC11 with Golden Camouflage in Black Ops. M60 w ICE.PNG|M60 with Ice Camouflage M60 w Red.PNG|M60 with Red Camouflage M60 w Olive.PNG|M60 with Olive Camouflage M60 w Nevada.PNG|M60 with Nevada Camouflage M60 w Sahara.PNG|M60 with Sahara Camouflage M60 w ERDL.PNG|M60 with ERDL Camouflage M60 w Tiger.PNG|M60 with Tiger Camouflage M60 w Berlin.PNG|M60 with Berlin Camouflage Trivia *In Call of Duty 4 and World at War game files there are references to the Prestige camouflage. The description says "Go get some sun", and codename for unlock condition is "PERKS_ALL_PLAY_AND_NO_WORK". *In Modern Warfare 2, it is possible to apply camouflage to secondary weapons through use of modding. *In Black Ops, most of the camouflages are named after countries, cities, or areas throughout the world. Category:Camouflages